


Die Irrungen und Wirrungen von Laurent DeVere

by DreamDrop



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, First Meeting, Lawyers, M/M, Nobody can take that from me!, Post Damen/Jokaste, Pre Damen/Laurent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Als Auguste zum ersten Mal Freunde nach Hause bringt, weiss Laurent noch nicht, was alles auf ihn zukommen wird.





	Die Irrungen und Wirrungen von Laurent DeVere

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Arbeit in Archive of our own. Bisher sind keine weiteren Kapitel zu dieser Story geplant, aber vielleicht küsst mich die Muse wieder einmal.

Laurent konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem Auguste seine Freunde zum ersten Mal mit nach Hause brachte. Jord, Lazar und Orlant waren die ersten. Auguste war damals vierundzwanzig und kam für die Semesterferien nach Hause. Laurent zog sich nach einer kurzen Begrüssung zurück in sein Zimmer. Auguste würde später Zeit für ihn haben. Und so kam es dann auch, am Abend kam Auguste zu ihm und die beiden gingen gemeinsam Fussball spielen.  
«Weisst du Laurent, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mein Bruder bist.» Auguste klang bedrückt, als würde eine Gewitterwolke über ihm hängen. «Was ist passiert?» Der jüngere Bruder wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.  
«Ein Freund von Jord hat ziemlich ernste Probleme mit seinem Halbbruder.»  
«Weswegen?»  
«Ich weiss es auch nicht so genau, aber anscheinend hat sein älterer Bruder ihn während eines Spiels so heftig mit dem Kopf auf den Boden geschleudert, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat.»  
Laurent legte den Kopf schief. «Du würdest da niemals tun Auguste.»  
Der Ältere lächelte seinen Bruder an. «Natürlich nicht Lauri!»  
Damit war das Thema für Laurent erledigt, allerdings hätte er wissen müssen, dass Auguste es nicht darauf beruhen liess. Einige Jahre später, er war ausgezogen und arbeitete in der Kanzlei ihres Vaters als junger Anwalt, brachte er Nikandros mit in seine Wohnung. Laurent, nun ein Teenager und in den Augen ihres Vaters im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder in allem unterlegen, wohnte dort praktisch vollzeit, auch wenn Hennike ihr bestes versuchte ihren Sohn bei sich zu behalten. Immerhin wusste sie, dass Auguste gut auf ihn achtgeben würde. «Laurent. Das ist Nik. Nik, das ist mein kleiner Bruder. Vertragt euch!» Wenn Auguste so explizit darauf hinwies, war es klar, dass das Streitpotential der beiden sehr hoch war. Auch das bestätigte sich. Es verging praktisch keine Minute, in welcher Nik und Laurent sich nicht ein Wortgefecht lieferten, wobei Nik meistens den Kürzeren zog. Was bei allen zu Amüsement führte.  
«Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du erst sechzehn bist. Obwohl mit diesen Zahnstochern als Arme überrascht es mich trotzdem nicht.» Nik verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Wie jeden Freitag, fanden sie sich in Augustes Wohnung ein. Die beiden Älteren, um etwas zu trinken, der Jüngere, um seinem Vater zu entkommen.  
«War ja klar, dass dein nächstes Argument darauf abzielen musste. Bei der Erbse, die dein Gehirn sein muss, ist es nicht überraschend, dass dir sonst kein Ausweg einfällt.» Laurent zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er machte viel Sport, aber er hatte nicht die gleiche Veranlagung wie sein Bruder, riesige Muskelmasse aufzubauen. Ausserdem wusste er, dass er sich noch einige Jahre Zeit geben musste. Nikandros schnaubte auf. «Vielen Dank auch, dass du wiederholt meinen Intellekt in Frage stellst. Du musst wirklich gar kein Vertrauen in das Human Ressource Management deiner Kanzlei haben.»  
«Erstens ist es nicht meine Kanzlei, zweitens, nein habe ich tatsächlich nicht und drittens, im Vergleich zu anderen fällt dir wenigstens noch etwas ein. Auch wenn es kläglich ist, so ist es doch mehr als alle anderen zu Stande bringen.»  
Nik klappte der Mund auf. «Vorsicht oder man könnte auf die Idee kommen, dass du mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hast. Zugegeben verpackt als Beleidigung, aber trotzdem. Man könnte glatt glauben, dass du mich doch magst.»  
Laurent liess die Luft zischend durch seine Zähne entweichen. «Bild dir bloss nichts darauf ein, dass du etwas schlagfertiger als der Durchschnitt bist.»  
Seit diesem Abend war die Freindschaft der beiden von allen Beteiligten anerkannt und gehörte zu den regelmässigen Treffen dazu. Auguste und Nik hatten gleichzeitig bei der Kanzlei angefangen und gehörten zu den vielversprechendsten Anfängern, die es derzeit gab. Und natürlich fiel da das Gespräch immer wieder auf gemeinsame Bekannte der beiden, die Laurent nicht kannte. Besonders ein so genannter Damianos wurde oft erwähnt. Der beste Freund von Nik, welcher mit ihm zusammen in einer WG lebte und aktuell seinen Doktor in Physik absolvierte. Damianos war auch der Junge mit dem schlechten Verhältnis zu seinem Halbbruder. Er war gleichzeitig der Mann mit dem schlechten Menschengeschmack. Menschengeschmack, weil Damianos anscheinen bisexuell war und sich die schlimmsten Exemplare der jeweiligen Geschlechter anlachte. Gerade war er in einer Beziehung mit einer Jokaste, welche, laut Nikandros’ Aussage zwar wunderschön war, aber einen Eisklumpen als Herz hatte.  
«Lass dir eins gesagt sein Blondie. Alle Schönheit ist egal, wenn du innerlich ein eiskaltes Monster bis.» Nikandros warf Laurent einen vielsagenden Blick zu, welcher seinen Mund verzog, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
«Also bitte. Ich habe dich bisher auch noch nicht in deinem Schlaf ermordet. Unterstell mir bitte nicht solche Dinge.»  
Nik lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. «Ich will dich nur gewarnt haben.»  
Laurent verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste ja nicht, wie sehr diese Aussage in Zukunft ins Gewicht fallen würde und bis dahin vergingen noch einige unschuldige Jahre. Laurent ging an eine der renommiertesten Universitäten in Europa. Kam nur in den Semesterferien für einige Wochen zurück und verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit seiner Mutter oder Auguste. Freunde hatte er nur sehr wenige, was ihn aber nicht störte. Lazar zum Beispiel, welcher ursprünglich als Freund von Auguste in ihren Kreis gerutscht war, wurde immer mehr zu seinem besten Freund. Die beiden hatten ein seltsames Verhältnis, ihre Konversationen bestsanden zu 90% daraus sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen und die restlichen 10% waren gleichmässig darauf verteilt, einander zu beteuern, dass sie sich eigentlich liebten und den anderen daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht ohne ihre Freundschaft überleben würde. Niemand verstand die beiden so richtig. Aber es war auch in dieser Zeit, dass Laurent das erste Mal Damianos traf. Das war eigentlich unglaublich, da der Mitbewohner von Nikandros Augustes bester Freund war und Laurent der wichtigste Mensch in Augustes Leben war.  
Laurent war mittlerweile fünfundzwanzig, hatte seinen Master of Law vor einem halben Jahr abgeschlossen und war nun zurück zu seiner Familie gezogen. Er war jedoch nicht in die Kanzlei ihres Vaters eingestiegen, was wahrscheinlich das Beste für alle war. Nein, mit seinem ausgezeichneten Abschluss hatte er sich einen der begehrten Plätze bei dem grössten Konkurrenten von DeVere&Son geschnappt und machte schon jetzt Augustes Leben schwer. Auguste, welcher mit Mitte dreissig immer noch keine ernsthafte Beziehung hatte. «Auguste, du wirst nicht jünger. Ich will doch Onkel werden. Denk nicht daran, mir dieses Privileg zu verweigern. Schnapp dir doch diese Arbeitskollegin… wie hiess sie noch mal?» Laurent wedelte mit der Hand und versuchte sich wirklich daran zu erinnern. «Du meinst Kashal..? Solltest du mich dazu motivieren mit der nächstbesten Frau ein Kind zu kriegen?»  
Laurent verdrehte die Augen, sie waren auf dem Weg zu Augustes Wohnung, um eine Willkommensparty zu feiern, obwohl der jüngere Bruder wirklich gar keine Lust dazu hatte. «Nun, da ich die Familienlinie nicht weiterführen werde, unter keinen Umständen, musst du diese Bürde auf dich nehmen. Ansonsten bin ich an etwas Weiterem schuld und das möchte ich vermeiden, sollte es irgend möglich sein. Sonst kann ich mich Weihnachten nicht mehr blicken lassen.» Auguste verzog sein Gesicht. «Vater meint das nicht so.»  
«Doch, das tut er Auguste. Aber es ist nicht schlimm. Ich weiss, dass Mama und du mich liebt. Das reicht mir.» Laurent fuhr sich durch seine nach hinten geföhnten Haare. Auguste sah, dass dieser Haarschnitt seine markanten Wangenknochen noch mehr betonte. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war das heute vielleicht doch keine gute Idee. «Laurent versprich mir, dass du nicht zu sehr du selbst bist heute.»  
«Das ist ja mal ein Wunsche Auguste. Sag mir nicht, dass du nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren in meiner Gesellschaft endlich genug hast?» Laurent zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
«Natürlich nicht! Ich meine nur, du wirst Damianos heute kennenlernen und… nun… wie soll ich das sagen?»  
«Du willst mir sagen, dass ich nicht mit deinem besten Freund ins Bett hüpfen soll. Alles klar, ich verspreche dir, dass ich heute nicht mit Damianos schlafen werde.»  
«Was… das wollte ich gar nicht… woher weisst du…?» Auguste stotterte verwirrt.  
«Auguste, ich habe all die Jahre hindurch von Damianos Eskapaden erfahren. Bei den Schlimmsten waren immer blonde, scharfzüngige Schönheiten mit ihm im Bett und ich will ja nicht eingebildet klingen, aber ich bin blond, scharfzüngig und schön. Drei von drei Punkten. Ich weiss schon, was du hier vorhast. Keine Sorge. Ich werde niemandem die Kleidung vom Leib reissen.» Laurent öffnete die Tür zu der Wohnung und drehte sich zu Auguste um, während er seinen Schal und Mantel aufhängte. «Auguste, bis du das? Ich dachte, ich komme etwas früher, um zu helfen. Ich habe Nik und Pallas mitgebracht. Sie sind beide…» Die tiefe Stimme verstummte mitten im Satz und Laurent hob seinen Kopf, um den schönsten Mann zu sehen, welcher ihm jemals unter die Augen gekommen war. Auguste seufzte abgrundtief auf. «Oh nein…»  
Laurent schnaubte. «Nun, das dürfte dich nun wirklich nicht überraschen Auguste, ausser du bist einmal zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen bei deinen Kletterunternehmnungen oder war es vielleicht ein Steinschlag?» Als sein Bruder nicht reagierte, wandte sich Laurent dem beinahe göttlichen Wesen vor ihnen zu. «Ich bin Laurent, Augustes Bruder. Du musst Damianos sein, ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.» Er streckte dem sprachlosen Mann seine Hand entgegen, welche einige Sekunden später ergriffen und geschüttelt wurde. Damianos räusperte sich und sagte: «Freut mich ebenfalls. Nenn mich doch Damen. Nur mein Vater nennt mich Damianos und das heisst meistens, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke.»  
Laurent legte den Kopf schief. «Womit bringst du dich denn normalerweise in Schwierigkeiten?»  
Damianos, nein Damen, grinste verlegen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare, seine dunklen Locken waren nun noch etwas unordentlicher. «Ach, dies und das.»  
Auguste stöhnte auf, als hätte er körperliche Schmerzen. «Aufhören! Sofort… das halte ich nicht aus. Warum auch müsst ihr euch attraktiv finden? Wollt ihr mir den frühen Tod antun? Gott, warum habe ich nicht auf Nik gehört?» Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und rempelte im Vorbeigehen seinen besten Freund an.  
«Damianos, nur damit wir uns einig sind. Du bist zwar mein bester Freund, aber Laurent ist mein Baby Bruder. Wenn du auch nur auf dumme Gedanken kommen solltest, werde ich dich eigenhändig kastrieren. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?»  
Damen wurde etwas grün im Gesicht. «Glasklar.»  
«Er nennt dich aber auch Damianos, Damianos.» Laurent konnte sich diese Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. Ein Grinsen spielte um seine Mundwinkel und dann war er auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um sich auf das Sofa zu fläzen. «Auguste, kann es sein oder ist es hier noch etwas trostloser geworden, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war? Du solltest wirklich eine Freundin suchen.»  
«Nicht das schon wieder! Laurent, das geht dich nichts an.»  
«Ach, aber du darfst grosser Bruder spielen?» Laurent legte ein kleines bisschen Schärfe in seinen Tonfall. Mehr würde er bei Auguste nie tun, aber sein Bruder erkannte die Warnung. «In Ordnung, ich entschuldige mich. Ich weiss, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist Damen noch einer der besten Kandidaten.»  
Laurent nickte, stand auf und umarmte seinen Bruder. «Mach dir keine Sorgen Bruderherz. Ich werde nichts leichtsinniges tun.»  
«Wer tut etwas Leichtsinniges und kann ich da mitmachen?» Lazar platzte in das Wohnzimmer, als wäre er eine Horde Räuber und grinste dann breit. «Laurent mein Spatz! Wie geht es dir? Ich sehe, deine Augenringe werden von Mal zu Mal dunkler. Ich hoffe, du kriegst das in den Griff, sonst muss ich noch bei Twilight anrufen, um zu fragen, ob ihnen einer der Cullens entwischt ist!»  
«Lazar, der Alptraum meiner wachen Momente. Schön dich zu sehen. Nun ich würde ja fragen, woher du das absolut geschmacklose Shirt hast, aber ich glaube die Antwort würde mich mehr verstören als alles, was ich mir ausmalen kann.»  
Die beiden umarmten sich, während Auguste auflachte. «Ihr zwei solltet euch wirklich mal einigen, ob ihr euch nun mögt oder nicht.»  
«Natürlich mögen wir uns. Nicht wahr Laurent?»  
«Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu Lazar, wir lieben uns.»  
Damen betrat sichtlich verwirrt das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte die beiden vorher noch nie gemeinsam erlebt und wahrscheinlich immer vermutet, dass alle nur übertrieben. Es herrschte kurz angespannte Stille, bis Lazar loslachte.  
«Oh, ihr zwei kennt euch also schon? Unglaublich. Damen, sag mal, hast du etwas fallen gelassen?»  
«Natürlich nicht!»  
«Dann bist du über deine Füsse gestolpert?»  
«Lazar, halt den Mund.» Laurent verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als Lazar seinen Blick langsam auf ihn richtete. «Das hätte ich jetzt nie im Leben erwartet. Ich habe deinen Geschmack ja vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt! Natürlich konntest du nicht mit Matthew anfangen. Du stehst du muskelbepackte Hünen mit Welpenblick! Ich habe immer gedacht, dass der stoische Typ Mann eher deinen Vorstellungen entspricht.»  
«Tja, falsch gedacht. Nicht das erste Mal, wenn ich darauf hinweisen darf.» Laurent grinste, aber eigentlich war es mehr ein Zähnefletschen als sonst etwas.  
«Auguste, ich hoffe du weisst, was da auf dich zukommen wird.» Lazar schaute zwischen Damen und Laurent hin und her. Er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.  
«Bitte sag nichts mehr. Ich glaube, ich muss meine Augen mit Bleichmittel auswaschen, damit ich diese Blicke jemals wieder loswerde. Das hat sich in meine Netzhaut eingebrannt und aktuell sind noch alle nüchtern. Es wird also nur noch schlimmer werden.»


End file.
